Reclaming what is mine
by RubiiTsuki
Summary: He disappeared along time ago, but he hasn't forgotten the sweet, capturing girl he meet. Now he's come back, and he'll make sure She is his once more. No one can stop him, not even the Suzaku Seven! FY/SM
1. Yume or Real?

Author Notes: I'm back again. This time, I've brought a new dark side of me, and I put it in this lovely story for you all.  
  
****************  
  
She sighed softly rolling to her left side, facing her wall. The way his fingers caressed her body, made her sigh again in bliss. Those same fingers traced her lips, and outlined the shape of her face. She opened her eyes.  
  
She tried to at least get the fogginess of sleep get out of her eyes. She couldn't see his eyes or his face. She could only make out the outlines of a face, and the voice was very hazy, almost hard to tell what he was trying to say. She shut her eyes again, enjoying the feeling.  
  
"Usagi-chan, he murmured huskily, I'm coming for you."  
  
Those three words woke her out of sleep. Causing her to look around hastily, there was no one here in the room. There was no sign that anyone has been here. So why did she feel so shaken up by those three words? Who was he? More importantly she wanted the one answer. Why was he coming for her?  
  
A stream of light hit the right side of her face, causing her eyes to squint from the bright morning sun that leaked into her room. She got up and went to the bathroom, deciding to get ready for school. There was no really no point on hearing her mother nagging.  
  
"Usagi-chan, the voice whispered, I'm almost here."  
  
Usagi whipped her head around. She looked around her tiny bathroom there was nothing out of the ordinary. The voice was so close those, she touched her ear. She could still feel the heat of his breath, as he said those words.  
  
The sound of feet coming up, the stairs caused her to peer out the door. The door to her room creaked open, and her mom's head popped in the door. Usagi sighed softly, as she waved at her mom to tell her she was up. The rants of her mother would not help sooth her nerves right now.  
  
"Whatever nerves I have left" she thought.  
  
******************************** 


	2. I'm paranoid

Author Notes: Thank you to everyone that reviewed, I promise that I will reveal the guy. Maybe, that is if I'm feeling nice and generous.  
  
******************************  
  
The school bell rang causing the students to flock into the building. Usagi frowned and walked a little slowly, into her classroom. The students were all talking lowly, but the sounds reached her ears. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Can you believe that? A voice whispered she died from jumping off the roof of the school."  
  
Usagi walked uneasily to her seat, pulling it out she sat down. Everyday there would be a new victim, and every time no trace of anything. It was almost like someone was covering up. There was a secret, and no one wanted them to know.  
  
The clicking of shoes caused the students to rush to their seats, making it before the teacher even made it to the door. A woman with purple hair, and business type suit walked into the room. She looked at the students and nodded her head.  
  
"Good Morning class" she said.  
  
Usagi sighed placing her face in her hands. This morning was not putting an end, to her unnerving reactions to things. She forgot that the teacher wasn't going to be here today, but the sight of that woman made her want to run for the hills.  
  
"I've seen her somewhere" she thought.  
  
The woman walked to the board, writing English problems on the board. Usagi rolled her eyes, only their teacher would leave an English lesson for them. She took out a piece of paper and began to write. She didn't notice anything.  
  
The teacher looked at the young girl, smiling she grabbed the piece of papers and started to pass the grades from yesterday out. As she made her way to Usagi's desk, she placed a small paper under the unwrapped test paper.  
  
Usagi frowned as she caught the scent of something. She looked at the teachers back, and tried to replace where she got that scent from, that's when it hit her. That smell, she knew it from someone.  
  
"Oh, God" she thought.  
  
The bell rang before she could even open her mouth. She groaned picking up her lunch. She was supposed to meet the girls for lunch that would help sooth her nerves, just to take her mind off the matter at hands. She smiled softly then frowned.  
  
A girl with soft blonde hair walked by, the chattering of the school and video games. Usagi waved to Amy as she got closer. Maybe, if she talked to Amy about this she wouldn't feel so uptight like someone was out to grab her.  
  
"Hello Amy" she said.  
  
Amy looked up from her pre-calculus book to nod at Usagi. Usagi sat down on the grass, as the other girls made their way towards them. That is what she should do, just read a nice book. She reached into her book bag and pulled out her English book. She might as well get started on the assignment.  
  
That's when she felt it. That feeling you get when some one is watching you, she looked up and smelt the air. There it was again, his scent, looking to the right she saw a boy with brownish hair, and thick glasses. She sighed, she should really let loose.  
  
"Usagi you should put that book down" Amy said.  
  
Usagi looked up from her book to look at Amy, her eyes widened as she looked past the blue haired friend into her classroom. That's when she saw him he was standing there looking outside the window at her.  
  
Violet eyes looked into Blue eyes.  
  
"Usagi, stop staring into outer space" an angry voice said.  
  
Usagi tore her eyes from the window and looked at the fuming priestess. She sighed putting her book away, she began to chat. Usagi seemed to ease up on being paranoid she didn't even remember the boy that looked at her, or even the dream she had.  
  
The group began to pick up their stuff as they headed back for class. They were so tired they felt they would fall asleep in class. Minako got her lecture on how she shouldn't waste her time, while Usagi headed off into her room. The girls looked at each other, they wondered what was wrong.  
  
"She doesn't appear to be the same" Minako said.  
  
"People grow up. She is maturing greatly" Amy said.  
  
Usagi walked to her desk that was in front of Naru's desk. Her blue eyes widened as she noticed something was lying on her desk. She looked around to see if anyone was there that left in on her desk, she saw no one.  
  
She picked the flower up. It was a white lily, holding it up to her nose she sniffed in the scent and sighed. She always loved lilies, unlike her ex- boyfriend who always gave her roses. This lily smelt freshly bought.  
  
But she wondered who left them for her. There was nobody around, and the teacher wouldn't know who left them. She was stuck with a secret admirer.  
  
That's when she noticed the little note dangling from the side of the lily. She finally would get a clue on who left her this.  
  
Usagi-chan,  
  
I'm coming for you. I hope you will wait it's been so long since I've seen you.  
  
~  
  
"There's no name" she thought. She fell back into her seat, holding the little note in her hand. Usagi was finally on the verge of breaking down and crying right here and now.  
  
Usagi took out a mirror and looked at her reflection before the class started. That's when she caught someone in her mirror, it was a guy. She turned her head around to see if he was there, but he wasn't she sighed.  
  
************************* Seems our mystery guy likes popping up. Have you figured out who he is? 


	3. Resurfacing of something

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I'll give you a hint on who the guy is. He appears in the second OVA of Fushigi Yuugi. He didn't appear in the TV series.  
  
**- Usagi is remembering the events of the book  
  
Usagi sat in the bench of the café restaurant. It's been two days since that person said they were coming, but still no one showed up. She looked around her surroundings a little. The walls were white, and the floors were tiled.  
  
"What did you expect usagi she said, for him to pop out of thin air?"  
  
"Who is popping out of thin air?"  
  
Usagi looked up startled, at the spoken question. She wasn't really expecting, anyone to be here at all. Usagi saw a lady with long green hair, and garnet eyes. She was wearing a black dress that seemed to hug her figure and crystal earrings that dangled.  
  
"Hello Setsuna she said, care to sit?"  
  
Setsuna sat down across, from the young princess. She was staring at her intently the girl seemed awfully uptight about something. Usagi pulled at her white sleeveless dress, this wasn't a good day. The festival was today.  
  
"Usagi is something bothering you?" she asked.  
  
"No, I just have a lot on my mind" she replied.  
  
Setsuna frowned slightly at this. There was something going on, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Ever since she came back from the book, she has shut herself up. Usagi got up from her seat.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go there's a festival tonight" She said.  
  
The time guardian nodded her head, in understanding. She watched the young girl go from the corner of her eyes, things were going to start happening. She just hopped Usagi wasn't on the verge of breaking down mentally. Ever since that guy disappeared, setsuna shook her head. She would not think of it nor would she speak of it.  
  
The young girl walked down the busy sidewalk. The roads were filled with people, dressed in their kimono's she looked at a little girl's as she walked by. The girl had a small red one, with white roses, her hair was purple that was put in a bun.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened as she caught sight of him. He was walking in broad daylight, yet he appeared like he wasn't looking for her at all. She looked at the mirror that he was walking away from, to see if he was really there.  
  
"He has no reflection" she thought.  
  
Usagi's breathing became lost in her throat. She stepped back, pressing her back against the wall. This was not good, she didn't know his name let alone where he came from. He was here. He was here for her, and he would make sure he had her.  
  
"Wouldn't he have sensed me then?" she thought.  
  
"Usagi you're here" a voice said, breaking through her thoughts.  
  
Minako blinked at her friend. She looked a little pale, when she first began to run up here to her. She looked at the sun. Well, it wasn't hot but she guessed for usagi it was a little too hot. Minako grabbed her hand, running them both to a cool place. The two girls ran towards the arcade since it was close by.  
  
The wails of an ambulance caught their attention as they saw paramedics heading to where they were. Usagi's eyes widened in horror, the little girl from earlier. She was lying on the streets, drenched in blood.  
  
**  
  
A boy with silver hair and a tent of purple in it was lying on the ground. There was blood all around him, no sign of life whatsoever. She walked up to him, checking his pulse there was, but very small.  
  
**  
  
Usagi shook her head as she watched the scene. She turned the other way and ran she didn't need this at all. The dreams, the soft caresses he would give her at night, was starting to really add up on her. She just wanted it all to go away. Silver surrounded her as she started to become more emotionally unstable, unaware of a figure that watched her.  
  
"Almost, Usagi your almost mine" he said.  
  
He turned away his hair tied in a small blue ribbon. He walked away slowly the sun beating on his back he began to sing a song she use to sing.  
  
"I want to be with you now Believe in us together through the distance Now is the time We can start over Because I don't want to be alone One day, even the distance Will embrace me, but I'll get used to it Because after all, I wanna be with you  
  
Can a single word hurt this much? Teach me loneliness and then come back to me  
  
You can't stop the time, keep on trying baby I can't promise but, trust me Even if you see only the slightest chance, Then it's okay to try for the big celebration  
  
I wanna be with you now Fix your eyes on us in through the distance Now is the time We can start over Because I don't want to be alone Say it in words One day, even the distance Will embrace me, but I'll get used to it Because after all, I wanna be with you"  
  
************************ Now! Have you figured out who he is, I rather like him despite what people think! 


	4. Girl in the Mirror

Thank you to everyone that reviewed that reviewed my story. I was very happy, to see that I got a lot of feed backs from you guys.  
  
Aidenn Legacy- No fair you found me out @.@ Guess I need to be a little bit more careful.  
  
kimeno-pebols- Yes, hopefully you won't be too disappointed with the story.  
  
baby-bunnygurl- Man! You really know your stuff, but I like him..  
  
*******************************************  
  
There's a girl in the mirror  
  
I wonder who she is  
  
Sometimes I think I know her  
  
Some times I really wish I did There's a story in her eyes When she's looking back at me *****************************  
  
He pushed strands of blonde hair from her face. He stared at her serene face, as she slept during the night. Her long eyelashes that rested on her face, how he longed to just hold her in his arms again.  
  
She sighed pushing her cheek into his hand. He stared at her with wide eyes, and then they went to a gentle look. She didn't remember anything. That was what the time guardian wanted, but he wants her back.  
  
"That Soldier can't keep me away" he thought.  
  
"Usagi don't you sense it? He asked. "Don't you sense me at all?"  
  
He sighed again as no response came. He bent down kissing her cheeks gently, and ever so soft, like a feather kissed her lips. He couldn't wait anymore, but he had to be patient. She had to learn on her own.  
  
He looked up at the sun that peeked behind the trees. He needed to go, giving one last glance at her he disappeared. To bad that he left, because if he would have stayed he would have heard her murmur his name.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes. She tried to adjust to the bright, morning light that leaked into her room. She raised a hand to her lips, as if the kiss was still burning there. She smiled happily as she got up and ran to the mirror. She frowned as the mirror showed a whole other person beside her. It was a girl.  
  
Blue eyes  
  
Purple eyes  
  
This wasn't her reflection at all. This was a different person, so what did that mean? Why is it that she doesn't She see her own reflection? Usagi looked at her hands, and looked back at the mirror, she blinked in confusion.  
  
She was gone.  
  
The door slammed open as four people walked into her room. She waved it off, and greeted her friends who decided to make themselves at home. It still lingered, though she tried to stay active in the latest gossip Minako was telling them.  
  
"Purple eyes?" she thought. "Why did I see purple instead of blue?"  
  
The words of her friends were going in and straight out the other ear. She didn't really want to hear this. Although she was certain, that she knew that girl. The eyes and the hair were so familiar.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened as she seemed to disappear. The girls screamed as they watched her disappear, at least attempting to grab her.  
  
The whole place was dark with no signs of light. She looked around her surroundings, trying to at least figure out how to get out. Usagi walked forward to at least find what she wanted.  
  
The sounds of clicking shoes made her stop. Her eyes widened in shock, someone else was here beside her. Usagi eye's widened as they got closer, could it be him? But why would he, bring her to such a dark place?  
  
The sounds stopped as they stood right in front of her. She tried to strain her eyes to see the person hesitantly she brought her hand up. Usagi's eyes widened as a hand grabbed hers and brought her crushing her to their body.  
  
She looked up into the face. Purple eyes stared into blue eyes, a smile coming to his face. He started to stroke her cheek, as he held her close. It's been so long, since he held her in his arms.  
  
"Hello Usagi" he said.  
  
Usagi gasped as she recognized that voice. She heard it so many times in her sleep, and the touch was familiar. That's when she remembered him. The dead body of a boy covered in blood. A single name escaped her lips as she fainted.  
  
"Renhou-chan"  
  
Renhou frowned as he watched her faint. He picked her up, walking into a room that was decorated in purple with white stars. He laid her down, and stroked her cheek as he watched her.  
  
"At least you remember my name" he said. "Now it's about time I reawakened those other memories"  
  
Renhou's eyes began to glow a light purple as he watched the sleeping girl.  
  
***********************************  
  
Is everyone happy now? But who is that other person? 


	5. Resurfacing of memoriesIt has begun

Authors Note: Thank you to all that reviewed the last chapter. I pretty much figured I must keep you people interested in this story that I'm writing.  
  
Christie Willow- Thank you so much! I hope I can trick all of you people.  
  
Minna: Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I think I've gone on a serious writing spree, cuz I can't seem to stop.  
  
~~~~- She goes into her memories Scene changing ..- Back to where Usagi is  
  
^^^^^^^^^- FY world. ***********************  
  
Usagi opened her eyes as her mind came out of the fog of sleep. She looked up into a face, that wasn't quite clicking in her mind right now. She blinked a couple of times, to get the haziness of sleep out of her eyes. Purple eyes stared at her, glowing slightly.  
  
She watched him as he stroked her cheek. She blushed as he leaned down, and whispered words into her ears. Those words that made her heart beat and a blush creep up on her cheeks. He brought his head back up, and looked at her.  
  
"Usagi, I need you to remember" he said.  
  
"Remember what?" she asked.  
  
Usagi didn't get a reply as she felt her eyes grow heavy. The last thing she could remember was his hands holding the sides of her face. Usagi winced in pain, trying to fight whatever she was fighting. She didn't know anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was burning.  
  
Usagi felt like she was on fire and would die if she didn't stop it right now. The flames were licking at her skin, and she screamed. Sitting up she glanced around the room, the ceiling was unfamiliar to her. She took notice to a girl sitting next to her.  
  
"You had a fever you know" she said.  
  
Usagi gripped her head with her hands. Her head was pounding with pain, what brought this on to her? She looked up at the girl. She was small, light green hair, blue eyes, and was wearing what appeared to be a gypsy outfit. There was one thing Usagi could say. This girl was little, and had a high pitched voice to prove it.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"You are at Taiskun's place"  
  
Usagi frowned slightly at the thought. She didn't want to be here, and what was she doing here? She got up ignoring the girls protest of her being up, the girl was just a child and a healer at that. She didn't know anything.  
  
"So you've awakened"  
  
Usagi frowned slightly as she turned to look at the women. She was floating there, right in front of her face. The same old person she once was. So why the hell was she looking at her strange?  
  
"I don't know why you've come, she said. I think it's best if you left her body"  
  
Purple eyes narrowed at her. The thought of leaving now, was not in her brain right now. She needed answers, and she wanted her love back. There was no way that this little old hag was going to stop her. The person's body she took over was perfect.  
  
"No!" she said.  
  
  
  
Usagi frowned as she noticed was in the middle of the desert. There was nothing for miles, just a bunch of leave-less trees. The smell of a rotting corpse greeted her nose, two years after his death and she could still smell the rotting flesh.  
  
Usagi walked a little bit up ahead to where the smell was under her nose. She looked down at the corpse of mamoru. Who seemed to have met, an end too soon.  
  
"Gomen Mamoru, but I hope your happy wherever you are" she said  
  
She walked off from the corpse. Usagi didn't know what to say to him, right now she needed answers and there was only so much time.  
  
  
  
Purple eyes looked around hasty. They were looking for a way out to get away from the hostility they were feeling. The townspeople were surrounding them, calling them rude things.  
  
That's when they saw him. He looked at them with those yellow, cat eyes, telling them they can still be happy if they joined him. They were unaware of the plans he had for them. The betrayal she felt when she killed her love right in front of her.  
  
........................  
  
Usagi jolted up right into renhou's body. He looked at her smiling, and she found herself smiling back at him. She wrapped her arms around him, leaning forward she gave him a chase kiss. He returned it heartily. Purple eyes looked into purple eyes. She smiled before her image disappeared from that one person's body.  
  
Blonde hair and Blue eyes greeted his vision as he opened his eyes. He frowned slightly and looked her over. She was defiantly here, just not here completely.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Suzaku frowned slightly as he looked at the people in the room. Taiskun looked at him, and nodded. This chicken squabble couldn't go on for long. They had important and serious things to go over. The Suzaku seven needed to prepare for this mission.  
  
"SILENCE YOU IDIOTS" She yelled.  
  
"This is no time to argue, two worlds are at stake here"  
  
Suzaku frowned as he looked up at the ceiling. The final battle has begun, now it was only a matter of when and where. Two lives and two worlds were at stake. They needed to stop him and now. He should not be doing this, he should let her go.  
  
"Now who knows Usagi really well?" he asked.  
  
********************************  
  
Well. There is the next chapter. Even the gods are sticking their nose in it, 


End file.
